Tanto por aprender
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Gohan & Videl]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Los libros quedaron olvidados en el piso y ellos, agitados... Había muchas cosas por aprender esa noche, aunque hacer el amor no era un tema que viniese en la guía de estudios.


_**Tanto por aprender.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en la información escrita en el libro, Gohan simplemente no podía decir de qué trataba este, aunque hubiese estado leyéndolo por un par de horas. Podría decirse que fingía leer cuando en realidad se moría de nervios.

Videl le había pedido que estudiasen juntos para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, así fue como el muchacho terminó en la casa de Videl, en su recamara más exactamente.

Gohan no tenía necesidad de ello, él era un genio, además no podía concentrarse estando a solas con la chica.

*** ¿Cómo vas, Gohan?. ***

El cuerpo del chico se tensó al escuchar a su amiga. Con tonta sonrisa, el joven Son contestó que todo estaba bien.

Kami!, esto era más difícil que cualquier otra batalla que hubiese librado.

Escondido tras un libro, Gohan pudo admirar detalladamente a la joven frente a él. Ella se había dejado crecer el cabello, recordándole los días cuando recién la conoció; Videl era pequeña, frágil, por supuesto desde el punto de vista de un sayajin. Aunque para ser humana y mujer, era realmente fuerte, ni que decir de su carácter.

Hacía muchos años que el chico había aceptado ante sí mismo los sentimientos que por esa joven tenía, desde que casi la matan en el torneo, luego la pelea contra Majin Boo, más él nunca le había hablado de su sentir. Quizás esta era la oportunidad para. . .

*** Sabes, Gohan?… *** _Él alzó el rostro, atento a la delicada voz de la joven._ *** Yo quería decirte que mi papá no está en la ciudad, tal vez… quieras quedarte aquí; él no nos molestará. ***

*** ¿Q-qué, qué es lo que quieres decir, Videl?. ***

El muchacho soltó el libro, sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga, y reía nerviosamente, como tratando de disimular la incómoda situación.

La mirada de Videl se tornó decepcionada, triste; se había dado por vencida. Ella había sido sutil y detallista, pero ese hombre no era capaz de notarlo, así que ahora fue más directa, pero. . .

*** Yo no te gusto, ¿verdad?. ***

Fue la conclusión a la que la mujer había llegado; su compañero paró de reír ante aquellas palabras.

¿Gustarle?, Gohan creía que Videl era la chica más linda que hubiese conocido, y si el guerrero no hacía evidente su interés, bueno, pues podríamos culpar a la sangre, ¿no?, después de todo él es muy parecido a su padre. También podríamos culpar a la herencia sayan que corría por sus venas, ¿ha habido algún sayajin en la historia del universo que demuestre sus sentimientos por una mujer?.

El muchacho suspiró resignado, pensando que si tuviese que existir un guerrero sayajin con esas características, ese definitivamente tenía que ser él.

*** Sa- sabes, Videl, t-tu me gustas… mucho, yo t-te… e-eres… ***

La mujer aferró el libro contra su pecho, sorprendida, incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, pero ansiosa por escuchar esas palabras. Más el chico era una maquina de tartamudeo que no podía culminar su frase. Finalmente, Videl se hartó de esperar y se inclinó hacia su compañero, besándolo fugazmente.

Gohan la miró incrédulo; fue tan rápido, el roce entre sus labios no había durado más que un parpadeo y la mujer se mantenía cerca de él, mirándolo esperanzada. Digamos que fue instinto, porque Gohan sinceramente no podría decir que fue lo que lo impulsó a besar a la joven, lento, suave, tranquilo y hasta un tanto duradero. A ese beso le siguieron tantos más como la pareja pudo practicar. Más apasionados y profundos, robándose el aliento.

Los libros quedaron olvidados en el piso y ellos, agitados. . . ella sobre él, saciándose de esos dulces y amables labios que tanto había deseado.

Todo iba normal, muy tranquilo considerando el carácter de ambos, solo estaban saciando el deseo de besarse. ¿Cuándo fue que ese deseo desencadenó uno más intimo y fuerte?, quizá estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para notarlo, pero cuando lo hicieron, ambos se hallaban en ropa interior, respirando agitados, él presionando a la chica bajo su musculoso cuerpo y el alfombrado piso.

*** Lo, lo siento, no quise… ***

*** No importa, está bien. ***

Videl acarició el rostro de su compañero para luego rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella y besarla de nuevo.

_""Si piensa que se va a escapar dejándome así, está loco.""_

Una traviesa idea pasó por la mente de la mujer. No era su verdadera intensión llegar a tanto, pero ahora que tenía a ese hombre para ella sola, no pretendía dejarlo.

Videl no dio tregua en sus besos al tiempo en que sus pequeñas manos iban y venían, atrevidas, por el perfecto cuerpo del guerrero, prodigándole caricias que lo estaban haciendo perder el control.

Kami!, su toque era tan suave y sin embargo, tan apasionado. Ella era fuego!.

Gohan poco pudo controlarse ante la suavidad de esa mujer y terminó por arrancarle lo poco que le restaba de ropa. Ante él, la pequeña figura se mostraba perfecta en su desnudez. Frágil, delicada. El sayan rogaba por no lastimarla y no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿cómo es que su padre y Vegeta parecían no tener problema en ese aspecto con sus esposas?, en especial Vegeta, él es brusco, salvaje y. . .

Gohan sacudió la cabeza, las ideas se le estaban yendo por otro lado. Miró entonces a su compañera, ansiosa por él. El joven suspiró hondo, esperando no hacerle daño a su amiga.

Así, sus labios inexpertos viajaron de la boca de Videl a su cuello, entreteniéndose ahí por un rato para luego escaparse hasta los senos, suaves, pequeños pero firmes. Los sonrosados pezones estaban rígidos, atrayéndolo.

Gohan besó primero el pezón izquierdo y poco a poco comenzó a lamerlo, luego a succionarlo mientras acariciaba el otro.

*** Oh, Gohan, si… ***

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió agradada. ¡Y pensar que apenas comenzaban!.

Tanto era el gozo en Videl, que no se percató en qué momento la boca del guerrero viajó de sus pechos a su sexo. Habían hecho el recorrido por su vientre, lo sabía por la repentina humedad, pero no fue consciente de los labios de su amigo hasta que estos besaron su monte de venus.

Si existe más de un paraíso, Videl estaba a punto de entrar al que ella tanto anhelaba. Lo hizo cuando el sayan lamió lentamente la línea de su sexo, jugando un rato para luego separar los pliegues íntimos e irrumpir en ella cuanto podía, penetrando con su lengua, acariciando, brindando placer, lamiendo.

La mujer arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas, disfrutando de los labios y la lengua del sayajin que no paraban de hacerla gozar; algunas lágrimas escaparon de los oscuros ojos de la joven.

_""E-esto es… divino!.""_

Tras este pensamiento, Videl dejó que su voz se escuchase en la habitación; débiles gemidos que entonaban el nombre del guerrero.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que Gohan decidió que era suficiente. Si seguía así, tendría un orgasmo solo de escuchar a su compañera clamando por él, así que se arrodilló, tomando lugar entre las piernas de la joven, tomándose un momento para admirar la belleza de la chica.

¿En verdad estaban haciendo esto?. Gohan se mordió el labio inferior, ya no había vuelta atrás simplemente porque no podía ni quería.

Sujetando su pene, erecto y duro cual roca, el muchacho rozó la punta de este a lo largo de la vagina de su amiga, como si estuviese pintando algo que requería de sumo cuidado.

Ambos suspiraron cuando el chico penetró solo la punta de su miembro, permaneciendo inmóvil por un rato, disfrutando de la calidez que Videl le estaba regalando.

Gohan empujó un poco más, clavándose hasta la mitad de su hombría, llevándose la inocencia de su compañera, quien gimió levemente adolorida por la última embestida. De por sí ya era difícil soportar el duro intruso que anidó en su vulva.

No estaba segura, pero la mujer casi podría jurar que no había muchos hombres con el pene tan grande y grueso. Ella sonrió feliz al saber que uno de esos pocos estaba con ella.

Un último empujón y el hombre yacían totalmente clavado en el sexo de la mujer.

Se miraron, ella alzó el rostro, buscando un beso que se tornó desesperado y poco después acompañando el frenético vaivén de las caderas de ambos amantes.

Erra irreal, Videl era tan pequeña y frágil bajo el cuerpo del sayajin cuya fuerza parecía controlar por mero instinto. Gohan se preguntaba cómo es que la chica podía soportar la gruesa y dura hombría que en ella se clavaba.

Suspiros y gemidos que al guerrero simplemente le parecían hermosos, eran lo que la chica le regalaba al tiempo en que sus sexos compartían la caricia más íntima y bella que dos cuerpos pudiesen compartir.

El vaivén entre sus caderas se tornó frenético. Gohan se olvidó de controlarse, fue entonces que realmente disfrutó del coito.

*** Oh, Gohan!, aahhh!… ***

Videl cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del sayan, desgarrando superficialmente la piel. La chica lanzaba las caderas al encuentro del pene del muchacho, hasta que en dado momento no pudo más, arqueó la espalda y gritó el placer de un orgasmo. Las pulsaciones de su vagina fueron la ruina para el guerrero, quien poco pudo soportar la hermosa caricia. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas, aun cuando Videl buscó los labios del sayajin.

*** E-eso fue… genial, ¿n-no crees?. ***

La voz de Gohan sonaba entrecortada, Videl sonreía con la mirada perdida más allá del simple reflejo de los lindos ojos del guerrero.

*** Bueno, tenemos hasta el examen para practicar, luego tendremos que buscar otro pretexto. ***

Gohan no podía estar más de acuerdo con la mujer entre sus brazos.

Compartieron un nuevo beso y volvieron a mecer las caderas. . . había tanto por aprender.

**Finalizado.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Siento que este fic no estuvo tan fuerte como yo hubiese querido.

Es difícil, Gohan no es el tipo de hombre lujurioso o pervertido; es realmente difícil hacer un lemon con esta pareja que, por culpa de Gohan, no derrame miel ¬¬'.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

**-.-**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 11 de Febrero de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
